


A Sticky Situation: Midnight Visit

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [67]
Category: New Mutants (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Creampie, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Spider-Man swings by and encounters one of the lovely New Mutants in an enticing position. First posted as a blog exclusive chapter on August 23rd, 2017.
Relationships: Danielle Moonstar/Peter Parker
Series: A Sticky Situation [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 8





	A Sticky Situation: Midnight Visit

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlikely Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on August 23rd, 2017. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Moonlight Visit(Featuring Danielle Moonstar/Mirage)**

Peter Parker returned from his trip, swinging across the city. Everyone’s favorite neighborhood Spider-Man finished his battle with Hydro-Man and the criminal ended up washing out. Now he returned to stay at the Xavier Institute, where he taught part time during his day.

The good news was the Institute had been very quiet tonight. The X-Men ran into a string of bad luck with attacks from their enemies. Finally, things calmed down and a moment too soon. Professor Xavier was halfway across the world, working to recruit moments, so Ororo Munroe had been put in charge of the Institute and she did a pretty admirable job.

Peter could see a door halfway open. A shining light came out. The web slinger stepped closer and had been surprised by the person sitting in the room. The young eighteen year old woman shined in the light with oil shining over her body. Peter took a good long look over her body, with silky black hair, a nice set of lips, a pair of firm high breasts with nipples sticking out. Her flat stomach and neatly trimmed pussy caught Peter’s attention along with her long legs.

It was one of his students, Danielle Moonstar. Dani’s eyes opened up and she smiled.

“Sorry, the light just caught my eye.”

Dani rose to her feet and crossed the room. She was about as naked as the day she was born and walked with a very seductive sway of her lips. She put a finger against her lip.

“You know, I’m pretty sure that’s not the only thing that’s caught your eye, Mr. Parker?”

Those fingers trailed down his body. Peter tried to keep himself professional and composed. It was hard to do so with a beautiful and nubile young woman slathered in oil standing in front of her. She gave him a smile as Peter longed to touch her. Her olive colored skin almost beckoned to Peter. Her tits screamed to touch them, her pussy screamed to stroke it, and her ass begged to be grabbed.

Peter grew more uncomfortable, especially when the real estate of his pants became more constricted.

“Is there any particular reason why you’re naked?” Peter managed, almost choking over his next words.

“Hmm, well no particular reason,” Dani said with a smile on her face. “It is as nature intended us to be, isn’t it? We were born without clothes after all.”

Dani crossed the room getting a bit closer to him. Peter’s attention drew to her body. Something other than his spider sense started to tingle.

“You seem a bit tense.”

The teenage temptress stepped behind him. She was innocent in some ways, but there was a naughtiness in the eyes of the Native girl. Her fingers brushed against Peter’s chest through his shirt. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. Those hands lingered just a little bit closer towards his package and heightened that tension just a little bit more. Her hand rubbed him through his pants.

“Maybe if you took off this costume, you would have less clothes.”

Dani helped him out of his pants and allowed his large cock to spring out. The young girl watched the cock with awe and also with a very big smile on her face. She licked her lips at the very sight of it.

“Oh, I did that?” Dani asked. “You’re very blessed, Mr. Parker. Maybe you should….”

Peter grabbed Dani’s shoulders and gave her a huge kiss to release some of the tension. For once, Peter let it go, even though he would regret it in the morning. The teenage girl, legal now as he reminded himself, returned the kiss. Dani sought entry to his mouth. Peter intended to make it work out.

Danielle Moonstar could not believe her luck. All of the girls in the class plotted out to get into Mr. Parker’s pants and now she was almost there. Her entire body just heated up the further her teacher made out with her. The two of them kissed each other, with Peter sucking on her lower lip and making Dani hunger for more.

His hand slipped down between her bodies and stroked Dani’s tight stomach. She spread her thighs and his fingers slowly teased down towards her heat. Dani closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

Peter felt the heat draw him in like a siren song. He touched the edge of Dani’s very warm and tantalizing pussy lips. He hungered to touch her in every way and she drew him in.

“Mr. Parker, please.”

Indulgence was at hand as Dani’s mouth opened. Peter slipped a single finger into her. He pushed his fingers inside, first with his glove, and then without it. His bare fingers pushing inside of her pussy made Dani’s eyes blaze out in pleasure the further Peter worked his fingers deep inside of her.

“Make me cum,” Dani breathed. “Oh, Mr. Parker, you’re making me feel so good!”

She bit down on her lip and then let it all out. Tabby and Amara would be so jealous of the position that she was in right now. You snooze, you lose, at least that’s what Dani thought. Her fingers pushed deeper inside of Dani’s tight cunt and made her juice all over him.

“You’re so amazing,” Dani breathed in hunger with him.

“Don’t forget spectacular.”

He was that as well and many more. Dani’s entire pussy burned up and he stimulated her. She watched his cock out in the open and she needed to touch it. Peter released himself from Dani’s pussy and caused her to fall back onto the bed. She looked up and touched his cock, feeling it up.

“You’re so big,” Dani breathed. “How could you get so big?”

Dani’s hands wrapped around his cock to jerk off her handsome teacher. Her pussy soaked completely through at the thought of this monster inside of her. She tugged on the big cock and rubbed her hands up and down over it.

The feeling of Dani’s soft, well-lotioned hands, rubbing up and down on Peter’s tool made him grunt. His cock received a few moments of stimulation. One of Dani’s hands found his balls and squeezed them which caused Peter to buck out.

“You’re going to be make me lose it.”

“Oh, I don’t think I will just yet.”

Dani grabbed the base of his cock and gave it a squeeze. She smiled and pressed her breasts against his chest, which was now bare. The two met each other a kiss while Dani slowly, and torturously edged his cock before running it.

Spending way too much time with Tabitha gave her well too much knowledge on sex. The girl had a lot of kinky tastes, and also a fair amount of malware. One would think she would learn to be more careful with all of the times Kitty had to de-frag her system.

“Dani!” Peter grunted.

She smiled and crawled back onto the bed. She beckoned for Peter to come forward. Peter came in and kissed Dani on the lips. The kiss had been answered back with equal fire and fury, with Dani’s fingers stroking the back of her lovers hair and working her tongue deeper into his mouth. The two met each other with lip to lip action which grew only even hotter the longer the two kissed each other.

The next play was Peter and he answered it. He positioned on the bed, facing Dani. His legs stretched forward as did hers. Peter ran his fingers down Dani’s legs and made her shudder. She kept herself well-groomed with her legs nice and smooth. She only had a small strip of hair on her pussy which was in the shape of a small spider. Kitty mentioned to him it was in the style with some of the girls, but he thought Kitty was just fucking with him.

And not in the normal sense that she fucked with him, but Peter was a believer now more than ever. They moved and Peter draped his left leg over her right leg. Dani lifted her left leg and draped it over Peter’s right. Her feet dangled out underneath Peter’s touch. Peter rubbed his fingers down her feet and made her whimper in pleasure.

His huge cock head lingered closer. Their legs crossed in a “X-position.” Peter rolled his hard cock against Dani’s moist lips and slowly eased his way into her body. Dani opened up at the slow penetration from her.

She could feel every single inch of his cock inside of her body. It went one bit at a time inside of her and slowly penetrated her warm pussy. Dani bit down on her lip with a hunger going through her eyes. Peter pulled his cock as far out of her as possible and then edged himself a bit closer into her. His hard cock pushed a little bit collector inside of her body.

“More.”

Peter feeling up her legs from this position made Dani’s nerve endings become stimulated. The slow and steady penetration and feeling it ramped up her emotions as fast and hard as possible. Dani’s nipples stuck up with hunger dancing through her eyes. Peter pulled himself deep out of her and then drove his hard cock inside of her just a little bit more.

“Oh, you’re tight,” Peter groaned.

Dani’s warm core flexed around Peter and made him push deeper inside of her body. His aching balls came closer to her edge. He wanted to release himself into her.

Those succulent legs rubbed against his. Peter pushed himself deeper inside of her. He took a few pushes inside of her and stretched her out as hard and fast as possible. Dani dug her nails into the bed.

Peter’s feet dangled out in front of her face. Dani kissed the bottom of his feet which made him shudder. Her succulent lips working over his toes next caused pleasure waves to go into her. He clutched onto the bed and rocked back. He returned the favor by sucking on Dani’s toes as well. Her feet were so soft and smooth which made Peter groan when driving into her.

“Mr. Parker! I knew you’d make me feel so good.”

Dani was feeling as good as Peter was. His balls clenched a little bit. Peter slowed down his descent and ran his fingers down her legs. His eyes blazed over with blaze. Peter pushed into her as far as possible. Those hard balls slapped Dani and made her feel it.

“This is…this is…OOOHH!”

She came around his cock. He slowly worked her up to an orgasm and now Dani’s face splattered with sweat. She was glad for those Danger Room sessions. Getting worked hard on there made her get worked hard on the bedroom. Peter pushed himself deep inside of her body and worked her.

Dani’s rippling body spread with pleasure. Peter’s lust increased the deeper he pushed into her. His balls ached and wanted release. He pulled back and offered a slow and steady gyration against her body, to press them together. Peter pulled out of her.

“Just let it go,” Peter said.

“I love it,” Dani breathed out. “Please, I love….OH!”

Her hands reached out and Peter leaned in to grasp them. The two locked hands and then gave a little bit. Dani practically grabbed Peter by the hands and then drove him inside of her. His hard balls slapped against Dani’s warm walls and made him ache. He pulled nearly out of her and drove his big cock deeper inside of Dani’s body. She pressed against her.

Dani’s entire body rose up off of the bed and took his hard cock inside of her body. She stretched her warm pussy around him and then squeezed him.

“Cum for me, Ms. Moonstar.”

“Yes, Mr. Parker.”

After all, she was a good girl who always obeyed what her teacher side. Their legs continued to move together with Peter pushing his hard cock inside of her body. Peter pulled himself out of Dani and then then drove himself into her again. Her pussy tightened around him and took Peter inside of her.

Her hair flattened against her face. Dani’s eyes glazed over and she came. Peter smiled at the sounds that she was making. He eased his way into her and slowed his thrusts into her. Dani’s pussy dragged him in with Peter stroking on her legs with one hand. He still clutched her hand with the other hand before releasing it and allowing Dani to fall back onto the bed.

Peter pulled out Dani to both reinforce his will and to give her a little break. He snuck one look at Dani’s face just in time to see the very pleasurable grin on her face.

Then, Peter turned around and faced away from Dani. She pushed her legs apart as Peter straddled her. Dani lifted her legs and put them on Peter’s back. Peter clutched on onto the bed when feeling Dani’s legs wrap around her base. Her pelvis elevated up off of the bed.

Dani watched her teacher’s firm ass. Her fingers touched his ass and smiled when he positioned inside of her.

“Sorry, sir, but you do have a nice butt.”

Peter smiled and pushed deeper inside of Dani’s body. Her pussy clutched on from this position. The two moved up as Peter pushed up and down on the bed. The only thing he had to judge in this position was the sounds coming from her mouth and Dani certainly was making a lot of good sounds.

Every push of those hard balls driving down onto her twat elevated Dani up a little bit more off of the bed. She pushed herself up and her pussy clutched onto him. Her hands rubbed on his lower back and then moved down to his muscular legs. She closed her eyes and squeezed his ass one more time.

Peter pushed down into Dani. Her legs rubbing against him from all sides made him feel really good. Peter pulled himself almost all the way out of her and then drove his big cock inside of her tight body from the other side. His hard cock shoved deeper inside of her body and stretched her completely out. Peter grunted one more time.

“Are you getting close, sir?” Dani asked.

“Yes,” Peter breathed hungrily.

“Cum in me,” Dani said. “Please, cum in me.”

Her handsome teacher pushed himself deeper inside of her body. Her legs kept rubbing against his and Dani’s hands roamed all over him. She touched him and made Peter groan the deeper he drove inside of her. He was getting closer, closer yet.

Peter plunged himself deep inside of her. His cock touched her on all ends and stimulated her nerve endings. Dani’s nails dug into his back the deeper Peter thrust inside of her. He pushed up out of her and then drove himself into her with a couple more hard thrusts. Peter spilled his cum inside of Dani’s pussy.

The release felt good, as Dani continued to grip onto him and touch him. She stimulated all of the spots which drove Peter well. She was very in tune to her surroundings which ended up as a good thing for him.

She tightened her grip around him to make sure his cock did not leave her opening. Dani saw stars the more Peter pushed into her. His balls slapped deep inside of Dani’s thighs and drained all the way.

Peter pulled out of her and rolled over onto the bed. Dani scooted over and smiled with a very smoldering grin etched on her face.

“Aren’t you glad you released that tension?” Dani asked.

He just stroked her hair with a smile. Dani felt at peace having scratched an itch. She was glad to help her teacher as well as much as he helped her. Both laid facing each other. Dani turned around to allow Peter to press against his back. She took a deep breath and smiled as her strong teacher pushed against her.

‘Should we scratch another one off the list, then?’ Emma Frost asked.  
 **End.**


End file.
